


Werewolf Research

by cherryandpeach



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alpha Nakamoto Yuta, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub Undertones, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Knotting, M/M, Mentions of Breeding, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Queen Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, The Consent Is Here!, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryandpeach/pseuds/cherryandpeach
Summary: Jaehyun always kinda wondered what it would be like to get fucked by a werewolf.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 12
Kudos: 306





	Werewolf Research

**Author's Note:**

> happy halloween! 🎃

“Hyung, won’t you be cold?”

Jaehyun chuckled and immediately could tell that Mark regretted asking him.

“A hoe never gets cold.”

Mark groaned loudly, putting his head in hands. Jaehyun smirked, holding in a cackle, and moved his gaze across the room they resided in.

Most people around were rather underdressed, just like him, aiming more to only give hints about who they dressed as rather than wearing actual costumes. There were kitty ears and short vampire capes all around. It was lazy but also practical since the dimmed colorful lights made everyone look creepy anyway, and additionally, the number of people in the corridors caused the air to be hot and humid, making it harder to breathe and easier to sweat no matter what someone was wearing. Jaehyun’s face was going to be a mess once the paint started to smudge, but well, at least he managed to upload a picture of himself in his outfit, so nothing would get lost. His skeleton costume might have not been the most original or complicated one, just a black set of clothes with white bones painted on it, but Jaehyun took pride in how well the make-up on his face looked despite his limited skills. He even received quite a few likes before he pocketed his phone to leave for the party with SpiderMark at his side.

The party in the dorm consisted of half people Jaehyun knew and half strangers. He was a rather frequent visitor to dorm and frat parties so he’s grown used to certain faces, having talked to and drank with a decent amount of people around. Few guys here and there even had the opportunity to get to know Jaehyun better, _way_ better, given how he lived in an apartment nearby with just one hardly-present roommate, which posed a better setting to make out in peace.

The crowd was familiar. Even if Jaehyun didn’t know everyone’s faces, they all felt like recognizable.

All but one.

Judging by the ears and the tail, he was dressed as either a wolf or a werewolf. Some voice oddly sounding like Mark’s said _ew, a furry_ in Jaehyun’s head but Jaehyun wasn’t bothered by it. It was Halloween, after all. And besides, Jaehyun could appreciate a good freak if he encountered one.

“Do you know that guy?” Jaehyun nudged Mark, pointing towards the stranger with his chin. “The werewolf or something.”

“The furry?”

“Furries would wear a better costume.”

“A slutty furry? Oh, wait, the hair. Furry Witcher?”

Jaehyun sighed. “Do you know him or not?”

“I don’t think so,” Mark shrugged, “but I don’t know that many people around, to be honest. I hoped to find Dejun but I can’t see him anywhere.”

Jaehyun gasped theatrically. “You want to ditch me so soon?”

“Well, yeah, it’s not like you were planning to stick with me the whole night, were you?” Mark looked at him funny. “Let’s not kid ourselves, dude.”

Jaehyun tightened his lips and nodded, admitting defeat. Mark was a funky guy and a good friend but a good friend wasn’t exactly with whom Jaehyun would plan on leaving a party. Mark and he could play games together when Johnny was present in their shared apartment but tonight he was gone, and Jaehyun wanted to use his room for more explicit causes.

And currently, he kept catching himself looking for the werewolf guy more and more often. He couldn’t stop watching him. The guy had silver hair that fell onto his nape. His fingers were long and elegant, adorned with rings. He had a pointy nose and a slightly pointy chin, which make his features seem sharp.

“Just go to him, bro,” Mark sighed, exasperated. “I can’t stand you eye-fucking the guy. I’ll go find Dejun and you go ask him to do you doggy-style or whatever.”

Jaehyun grinned. “You can say ‘fuck’, you know. You’re an adult.”

“I’m leaving!”

Jaehyun cackled as his friend left him, pushing through the crowd of mingling people. Soon Jaehyun wasn’t able to spot him anymore, his red costume gone in the sea of bodies.

Jaehyun threw one last glance at the werewolf guy. Bracing himself, he began to make his way towards him.

As soon as he stood in the proximity of the guy, Jaehyun lost his mouth filter.

“Ask me why I’m dressed like that.”

The stranger turned his head around to face Jaehyun. His eyebrows rose slightly in surprise. He threw a quick look down Jaehyun’s body, inspecting what he was wearing before he complied with the request. “Why are you dressed like a skeleton?”

“‘Cause I like to bone.” Jaehyun grinned in the most proud-of-himself way.

Silence fell, if you could call it silence in a room full of conversing people and music. The werewolf blinked slowly before he shook his head, although a small smile appeared on his lips. “If you expect me to say I’m dressed like that because I’m a beast in bed then I’m sorry to disappoint but I’m not nearly drunk enough to, hm, admit it.”

_Admit it._

Jaehyun promptly choked on an inhale. Something rushed in his body. Oh, that made him feel ready and excited.

“How about I fix you a drink, then? I’m Jaehyun.”

“I’m Yuta. Sure, I could use one.”

🎃 

Yuta was awfully easy to talk to.

Jaehyun prided himself in the fact that despite his cheesiness and boldness, if a situation wasn’t going how he wanted it to, he was able to quickly rearrange it, change the mood, drop the topic so the conversation flew without a hitch. He was good with people. He could read the room and adjust himself to it. He’s never had trouble accommodating to others, which is why Mark nor Johnny never questioned how he got laid so often despite being the corniest person they’ve met. He was perceptive and quite empathetic, reading people well enough to know when he was making them uncomfortable or annoyed, using it to change that.

With Yuta, however, it wasn’t needed. True, he was a rather stoic person; he remained calm and relaxed throughout the entire time, no matter what was happening around them, no matter what Jaehyun was saying. He took everything in stride, even cracking a few smiles, sometimes replying with equal wit and cheesiness.

Yuta seemed comfortable which made Jaehyun also enjoy himself that much more. He felt like he can let loose and Yuta won’t mind it at all.

“So, are you a real werewolf?”

Yuta chuckled. “What do you think?”

“I can’t tell yet. So far there are arguments both for and against.”

“So, you need more research?”

“Exactly. I’m a hands-on type of guy, I need palpable proof and not just theory.”

“Are you saying that as a pretext to let you touch me?” Yuta squinted at him. Jaehyun smiled unabashedly.

“Pretty much. Can I touch your ears?”

“Knock yourself out.”

Jaehyun reached up, completely shameless. One touch proved enough for him to confirm the ears are fake, just clip-ons on Yuta’s flowy silver hair. He hums to himself, squeezing the fur. “These aren’t real.”

“You’re very perceptive.”

“Is your tail real?”

“If you go anywhere near my ass, I will break your arm,” Yuta replied calmly, raising his cup to his lips.

Jaehyun pouted, but he supposed he understood. He made a note of that for (possible) later.

“What about your eyes?”

“What about them?”

“How can I tell if you aren’t wearing contacts that change your eye color so people can’t see you have red eyes?”

Yuta pursed his lips, seemingly in thought but possibly also to fight a smile. “Well, I’m not gonna let you touch on my eyeballs to check for lenses. You’re gonna trust me when I say this is my real eye color.”

“That’s not a very scientific proof.”

“Tough luck.”

“You have a pretty eye color, though.”

“Are compliments a part of your investigation?”

Jaehyun rolled his eyes. “Obviously. I’m checking your reactions to certain things to gather enough data.”

Yuta nodded, still unphased by how Jaehyun was acting. Jaehyun himself wasn’t sure what exactly took over him. He was too bold even for himself; usually, he’d cut it down, so the potential partner doesn’t take him for a freak. With Yuta it was different. Yuta accepted anything Jaehyun threw his way which made him that more audacious and that more careless. Plus, he was hot, which made Jaehyun cling to him a bit more.

For a minute, the two stayed silent, just taking sips out of their cups. Jaehyun was watching Yuta and Yuta was very aware of that. Finally, he asked. “What’s your opinion for now? Am I a real werewolf or not?”

“If I asked you, would you lie?”

“You’re the researcher, you’re the one who knows how to research.”

Jaehyun exhaled through his nose with a huff, smiling a little. He liked being challenged, whether it was just play-pretend or actual, real-life stuff. He was enjoying this exchange.

“Are you a real werewolf?”

“Sure.”

“Do you fuck like one, too?”

Jaehyun may have not known Yuta too long, and if he didn’t know him at all he would have thought Yuta remained unmoved. However, since he’s spent quite some time observing the guy, Jaehyun was able to tell that he was actually surprised even if his face didn’t show it. It was the grip on his cup. The sudden stillness. The way his mouth pressed together a tad bit tighter - Jaehyun was paying attention.

Yuta exhaled, the initial shock wearing off. “What do you mean by that?”

“You know, a few things,” Jaehyun leaned closer, deciding to whisper even if no one would be able to hear him above the shitty loud music. “Do you go rough?”

“Depends.”

“On?”

“My partner.”

Jaehyun raised his eyebrows but nodded, impressed. “That’s nice. Next question. Do you bite?”

“Not always.” There was a smirk behind the cup Yuta was holding close to his lips. Jaehyun mirrored it with his own.

“Are you an alpha?”

“Yes.”

“So you dominate your partners?”

“If I get to, yeah.”

Jaehyun felt himself smile wider. “Do you knot them?”

Yuta put his now empty cup down. “And how do you understand knotting?”

“It’s when you swell inside of someone… Keep them in place so you can shoot your load inside of them,” despite being already very close to Yuta, Jaehyun moved closer. “This way none of your cum gets wasted. When you knot, breeding is easier. And they can’t go anywhere, so you know you bred them well. I think that’s hot.”

Jaehyun held his breath. He was laying in thick, maybe speaking too much, but so far Yuta has indulged him. He was shooting in the dark but somehow, he was confident. Other people would have called him a freak and left by now, but not Yuta. Yuta hasn’t deflected his sudden werewolf fantasy. So he continued. “I bet that must feel amazing. The thickness inside making me remember my place. Holding me steady as I get filled with cum. I can’t get pregnant, obviously, but the thought of trying is incredibly sexy to me.” He took one more shaky breath. “So, do you knot?”

Yuta finally looked his way. His eyes darkened. “Why won’t you find out yourself?”

🎃

They fumbled through the door, Jaehyun almost hitting his head on the frame as Yuta tugged him inside and promptly attacked his lips with his own. Jaehyun reached blindly behind himself to grab the handle and lock them in, so no one could interrupt them later on. He’d rather not stop having his ass ravaged because someone was stealing his shit, thank you very much.

They almost tripped over the ugly carpet Jaehyun’s flatmate kept in the small corridor. They moved rather very clumsy and uncarefully. Jaehyun didn’t know how many drinks Yuta has had but he knew the alcohol in his own system wasn’t the main factor of his current state; he’s barely had two cups of beer. He was high on something else. There was sheer excitement spiking in his veins, the feeling of accomplishment, the rush of the challenge, all going wild in his body, still from the events at the party.

And, God, he has been eyeing Yuta for way too long, he was so unbelievably horny now. As he pressed himself closer to Yuta, he could immediately tell the other guy was just as impatient as he felt.

Somehow they made it to Jaehyun’s bedroom in one piece. They hardly wasted any time taking off their clothes. In a matter of seconds, they were both down to their boxer briefs, Jaehyun climbing the bed and beckoning Yuta to come hither with a flick of his wrist. As Yuta came closer, Jaehyun took his time to examine his body. He was firm and toned, not jacked like some other men Jaehyun has slept with, even if the way he’d handled Jaehyun up until this moment could show he was definitely stronger than some of them. He had nice, comfortable-looking thighs and a pair of hands that Jaehyun couldn’t stop thinking about ever since he saw them wrapping gently around a red cup.

Now they were going to wrap around Jaehyun.

He earned it. He deserved it. He teased Yuta so much the other finally snapped and Jaehyun once again became the winner at his little inner competition, and this was going to be his prize. He smirked, biting his lip, and traced his hand up Yuta’s body.

“You’re so cocky,” Yuta murmured.

“Mm, so I’ve been told. Are you gonna do anything about it?”

With a single push, Jaehyun fell down on the bed. Yuta was hovering over him in a moment, Jaehyun barely managed to gasp in surprise at how quick it happened. Yuta’s knees got between Jaehyun’s so Jaehyun obediently spread his thighs, helping the other man to accommodate. He did it without breaking eye contact. There was something in Yuta’s eyes. They were dark, pitch-black in the absence of light, and held some sort of power over Jaehyun, making it both impossible for him to look away and also making him feel small, weak, and cornered. Jaehyun shivered and Yuta hasn’t even touched him yet. He waited. Anticipated. Yuta threw a glance down his body, watching his staggered breath and going lower, noticing the visible interest Jaehyun nad in him.

“I’m going to sit at the edge of the bed and you’re going to straddle me. Before that, bring me a condom and lube. Can you do that for me?”

Jaehyun took a long breath. “No condom.” A pause. “Please.”

“No?” Yuta raised a brow. “You’re sure?”

“I told you I want you to knot me, didn’t I?” Jaehyun held his gaze even if something on the back of his head was telling him to comply with whatever Yuta was saying. “I want to feel you. I’m clean.”

Yuta kept eye contact for what felt like hours before he nodded. “Alright then. Bring me lube and come here.”

He got off Jaehyun, allowing him to quickly drag himself on the bed closer to the nightstand where he kept his necessities. When he turned around, throwing the lube on the sheets, Yuta was already sat at the edge of his bed, all fine muscles and magnetizing eyes. Jaehyun got off the bed like under a spell and wandered over to him.

Yuta glanced up at him. “Now sit on my lap.”

Jaehyun obediently sat down, his thighs embracing Yuta’s. He gazed down at him, through his lashes, acting almost coy. Yuta’s hands trailed up his sides, a little ticklish, but Jaehyun was strong. He shivered only a little, mostly with anticipation.

“You’re built like a statue,” Yuta murmured, his eyes filled with lust as he continued to touch Jaehyun everywhere he could reach, tracing his skin with his rough fingertips. Jaehyun keened, loving being mapped out like that. He liked his body so he felt content when others liked it too.

“I’ve been told I look like an angel,” he boasted, shuddering when he felt the touch going down his back, near the waistband of his boxer briefs.

Yuta chuckled, his fingers slowly dipping into the underwear. “You surely don’t behave like one, do you?”

“Being well-behaved never got me anywhere, and look at what I made happen by being a nuisance.”

Yuta raised an eyebrow as he let out a snicker. Jaehyun joined him with a short laugh that died out soon when one of Yuta’s palms traveled back past his hip bone and cupped him through the soft material of his underwear. He gasped, surprised, and bucked forward as both of his hands flew to Yuta’s shoulders to support him.

“You’re so damn sensitive,” Yuta pointed out, his hand working on Jaehyun’s cock as the man on his lap shivered, his eyes falling shut on their own accord. “You just love it when everything’s about you, am I right?”

Jaehyun hummed, biting down on his bottom lip. Yuta retracted his hand all of sudden and Jaehyun whined.

“I asked you a question.”

“What?” Jaehyun gaffed before he remembered. “Oh, yes. I love it. I need it.”

Yuta squinted but his hand returned to Jaehyun’s crotch. The man on his lap sighed in relief.

“Take these off for me,” Yuta ordered. Jaehyun slid off his lap and dragged his underwear down, stepping out of it without breaking eye contact. It felt like Yuta could boss him around with his gaze alone. When Jaehyun was completely naked, Yuta beckoned him closer, much like Jaehyun did to him before, except Yuta wasn’t as fast at complying as he was now.

While Jaehyun was straddling his hips, Yuta reached over for the bottle of lube and uncapped it. Both of his hands went out of Jaehyun’s vision when Yuta reached behind him to squirt the substance onto his fingers. Jaehyun tried to look over his shoulder.

“Look at me.”

Jaehyun’s head quickly snapped back into its previous position, facing Yuta and having his piercing gaze root him in place. For a moment, it was like nothing else was happening. Jaehyun was so lost in the eyes he didn’t realize Yuta was done warming up the lube until a finger started pressing at his rim.

Jaehyun’s mouth fell open in a quiet gasp. The werewolf smirked.

Soon, the finger made its way inside of Jaehyun. He tried to move, grind back to help a little, but Yuta’s strong hand on his hip kept him in place. He could only control his breathing and tighten his hold on Yuta’s shoulder, a position he grew oddly familiar with.

When two of Yuta’s fingers found themselves in Jaehyun, scissoring and stretching him out, Jaehyun got more vocal. He tried to control it, but quiet sighs and mewls would come out of him even if he pressed his mouth shut. Yuta’s gaze remained the same; Jaehyun guessed he didn’t mind, so he stopped keeping his posture and just let himself go. He hunched forward, placing his forehead on his hand. He let out a long moan just as a third finger squeezed inside of him. Jaehyun clenched and gasped, his thighs starting to tremble with how he was filled with anticipation because of the long prep.

“Please, hurry up,” he whimpered, shaking with the need to at least push back. “I want you to fuck me already.”

“Patience,” Yuta murmured, taking his sweet time on pressing Jaehyun’s inner walls. He’s found his prostate and started circling in, watching the man on his lap come undone.

“God,” Jaehyun hissed, his eyes closed so tight he started feeling tears. “Please, please fuck me. Alpha, I need you.”

Yuta froze. Jaehyun registered it with a slight delay, too caught up in his pleasure. With labored breathing, Jaehyun lifted his head to inspect what was happening.

Yuta was looking at him with red eyes.

Jaehyun gasped and clenched at the same time. _Fuck, so he really…?_

Then there was a low growl. Before he could grasp what was happening, Jaehyun landed on his back on the bed with a quiet _oof_. Yuta was once again above him, his gaze red, intimidating, dangerous. Jaehyun spread his legs out of instinct. Yuta pressed into him in no time.

“Fuck,” Jaehyun whined at the sensation. “Yes, take me. Take me, alpha. Make me yours.”

Yuta wasted no time hiking Jaehyun’s legs over his shoulders and pressing deep into him. Jaehyun’s eyes rolled back as Yuta bottomed out, their hips touching, but he didn’t stay like that too long. He pulled out and slammed back in no time. A moan ripped itself out of Jaehyun’s chest through his ever-open mouth.

From that moment on, Jaehyun was sent to heaven all the way through hell. Yuta set up a fast pace, one that had him zeroing on Jaehyun’s prostate so often the man swore he could see stars behind his eyelids. He felt so stretched, so full and so well taken care of. Yuta’s hands found his and slowly lifted them above, closer to the headboard, making Jaehyun feel more tout, tenser, more responsive to everything happening. He felt caged and trapped and wouldn’t ask for anything else. Their faces were close but they didn’t kiss. Jaehyun was loud, babbling, crying, and whimpering, but Yuta wasn’t quiet either. His grunts and low growls sounded almost animalistic, resonating through his ribcage so hard Jaehyun felt it vibrate in his.

The telltale building of an orgasm appeared in his stomach in no time. Yuta didn’t give him a break, it felt like he was hitting his sweet spot with each hard and fast thrust. Jaehyun knew he wouldn’t hold on much longer, he was too weak to fight it.

“I’m c-close,” he rasped out, doing his best to meet with Yuta’s thrusts. Yuta grunted in response and let go of one of Jaehyun’s hands to reach between their bodies and grab his cock. Jaehyun gasped in surprise, but the gasp turned into a whine when Yuta started to pump him to the tempo of his hips.

Jaehyun was gone in no time.

A loud moan made his lips fall apart. He arched his back when he climaxed, cumming all over their stomachs and chests. Yuta slowed down and let go of his cock, pushing himself higher on his arms to watch Jaehyun better.

When Jaehyun regained semi-regular breathing, he noticed Yuta hasn’t pulled out yet.

“Did you…?”

“Can you still go?” Yuta interrupted him, his hands wandering over Jaehyun’s soiled torso. His eyes were still red but Jaehyun stopped paying attention to that. “I still have to knot you.”

Jaehyun’s dick jumped on his stomach. “Oh, fuck, yes-”

Yuta pulled out and flipped Jaehyun onto his stomach in a mere second. Jaehyun first felt his mouth full of pillow, courtesy of the sudden fall face-down, and then he felt his ass full of cock.

He sobbed on the pillow, sensitive but still arching his back to have the renewed thrusts drive into him deeper and better.

Yuta was holding his hips up but Jaehyun himself had no strength to lift anything else. His previous orgasm wrecked him and he could already feel himself get on the way to the next one. His ass felt like it would bruise from Yuta’s hips slamming against it ever so often.

He would not be able to sit tomorrow. Just what he wanted.

His thighs ached in the sweetest way. The small of his back burned. Jaehyun would occasionally forget to breathe, lost in the overwhelming sensation of an approaching orgasm. He knew he would come without anyone touching him this time, his cock was pretty much useless, leaking precum as it rocked back and forth with the thrusts. He was so hard despite having come not too long ago. He was already so close.

He barely registered Yuta growing bigger inside of him. His moans got louder and pitchier, his body on fire because of being split open more and more, but he only consciously noticed it when Yuta’s thrusts got shallow. Jaehyun turned his head, resting his cheek on the pillow to watch over his shoulder. There was a blush on Yuta’s neck, reaching down to his collarbones. Jaehyun was no better, he could tell he was pink all over, both from the blood rush and from the position he was in. Yuta’s brows were pulled together as he circled his hips, drawing mewls of pleasure out of Jaehyun.

God, he was so full. It felt like all of his inner walls were in contact with Yuta’s cock, hugging him in. All of his nerve endings were buzzing with pleasure and Jaehyun honestly couldn’t remember when was the last time he’s felt so divine.

“You’re going to take my knot now,” Yuta rasped out, authority in his voice, one hand going to the small of Jaehyun’s back to angle him better.

Jaehyun sent him a watery smile. “Knot me well, alpha.”

With one last shallow push, Yuta grunted and released himself into Jaehyun. Jaehyun gasped at the sensation, feeling himself get fuller and fuller and fuller until he couldn’t take it anymore. With a quiet whine, he came again, spurting pearly ribbons down his thighs and onto the bed.

It felt like Yuta was cumming for so long, barely moving inside of him with how big he grew but trying to ride his orgasm nonetheless. Jaehyun felt like he was made of cotton: light, soft and fuzzy. His brain was mush. He loved it.

When Jaehyun finally found it in himself to crane his neck and lift his head, it finally reached him how heavy the room smelled. It smelled of sweat, of sex, and of something Jaehyun couldn’t quite name but knew it came from Yuta with how pleasant the smell made him feel.

He tried to move but the hand on the small of his back reminded him of its existence.

“Careful,” Yuta murmured, shifting behind him. “You can’t let go now. You have to wait until the swelling goes away.”

Somehow, with everything happening, and although he himself mentioned it… Jaehyun only now fully realized he just got properly knotted. His ass just got shot with the load of a lycan.

“Fuck,” he chuckled out, shaking his head in disbelief. “You’re a real werewolf.”

Yuta snorted. “Was it the knotting that gave me out?”

“Yeah, yeah. Also the eyes.”

“True. See, you were right about them, too.”

Jaehyun felt like laughing. It was so absurd, it was ridiculous and he doubted any of his friends would believe him if he told them the story.

Jaehyun always kinda wondered what it would be like to get fucked by a werewolf, and now he got to experience it.

“So,” he carefully got up onto all fours, throwing a smile over his shoulder. “Do you have anywhere you need to be once you’ve freed yourself of me? ‘Cause I think my research requires a few extra questions.”

Yuta chuckled, shrugging. “I don’t think I do, no. What sorta questions would you need me to answer?”

Jaehyun’s smile grew bigger, a pleasant pressure reappearing in his stomach. “See, I’m very interested in marking, and I’m pretty sure a lot of people would love to know more about werewolves’ refractory period, on top of that I think science could really use--”

**Author's Note:**

> [come talk to me about yujae](https://curiouscat.me/cherryandpeach)


End file.
